transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Trapsetting
Newfoundland and Labrador A small province on Canada's East coast, Newfoundland and Labrador contains two seperate regions: A large island as well as a relatively barren mainland section adjacent to the province of Quebec. The provicne is rich in oil, lumber, mining, and other natural resources, and is near many important shipping and air transport lanes. Contents: Vertigo Trypticon Obvious exits: East leads to Northwest Atlantic. West leads to Eastern Provinces - Canada. Contrail is out setting up some mines around Trypticon, because she does not know much, but she does know explosives. She is trying to lay out the mines along the most obvious automobile mode approach paths to Trypticon, all the better to surprise unwary Autobots, who are usually automobiles. Every now and then, Contrail transforms to her car mode just to check if the path she has laid out is actually a path a car would use. When she is done, she will put up a map of the minefield in the Decepticon databanks so that none of the automobile Decepticons will accidentally run into a mine. (The Battlechargers will probably still run into some mines, but they are idiots.) "You know.." Vertigo comments idly as she floats down from a stretching out flight, "If you don't mark these, the Battlechargers will probably hit them. Or worse, the Stunticons will. And while the chargers are idiots, the Stunticons are idiots who like to fight." She make a twirling motion around her audial. "I think I made enough holo crystals to start disguising some of this. But.. wow. A lot of work." Geo has arrived. Contrail waves a hand dismissively, some wires clenched between her teeth, and mumbles, "I'll put a map of the mines on the database after I have all of them armed and ready to go. If I mark them, the Autobots will notice and just avoid them. Hmm, if you have holo crystals, you think we should maybe add some pit traps, too?" Then she puts that hand back to work trying to load up the proximity trigger into a shell. "Well, I'd hate to waste some perfectly good crystals.." Vertigo says thoughtfully while humming to herself, and nods. "But sure, we could have some fun with that. I'll just need to make sure they have enough juice to last for a while. I don't want to have to come running out all the time to replace them." She makes a little face, but floats over to where Contrail is, trying to peek over her shoulder and watch the work. "Have you ever tried making art from plastic explosives? Like a little petro bunny that would blow up when someone came to check it out?" "Well, I'd hate to waste some perfectly good crystals.." Vertigo says thoughtfully while humming to herself, and nods. "But sure, we could have some fun with that. I'll just need to make sure they have enough juice to last for a while. I don't want to have to come running out all the time to replace them." She makes a little face, but floats over to where Contrail is, trying to peek over her shoulder and watch the work. "Have you ever tried making art from plastic explosives? Like a little petro bunny that would blow up when someone came to check it out?" Contrail admits, "Ah. No. I have never tried explosive art. I have never been the most artistic of my peers. I learned dance from Fleet, but I don't have the raw creative inspiration he does, and I cannot paint like Banshee or carve like Fusillade." She frowns and rubs her chin. "Hmm. Autobots tend to be saps about the pathetically helpless, so you mean something like... building a fake Minibot, tying it to a stake, and loading it up with explosives, so if they try to free the Minibot, they all go blooey?" "Hmm. A minibot shaped.. oh! I have a great idea!" Vertigo says, and brings up her wrist pad to start typing on it. As she does so, the crystals on her shoulders and wrists start to grow. "Let see.. someone that isn't too well known.. but the Autobots would totally rush in to rescue. Hmm.. hmm. Aha." She smiles crookedly and swivels away from Contrail, her optics flaring. There's a swirl of light from the ground, and it warps and bends, the light being bent by the holographic forms, before finally, irony of ironies.. hSilverbolt has arrived. hSilverbolt says, "Oh help me, help me, I hate to fly." hSilverbolt The first thing you notice about this 28-foot tall Autobot is the sense of maturity and wisdom that he seems to possess, far beyond his scant two decades of existence. His face barely gives away anything about his feelings yet his optics give off a sense of kindness and compassion that contrast his rugged, powerful physique. His bulky form is composed of a red and black chest which lead down to a pair of golden-hued legs before ending in a pair of white and black feet. His upper arms are black, leading down to a set of golden forearms and a pair of black hands. His Autobot symbol is proudly emblazoned on his upper left chest while a set of mini-wings extend from his chest toward his arms. He carries a large black electrostatic discharger in one hand while the other hand possesses an odd-looking weapon which hums and glows brightly. Contrail breaks down laughing at the hologram that Vertigo casts. She smiles sadistically and says, "That. Is. /Perfect/. Hahahah... I mean... wow. I'll have to warn Fusillade it isn't real, though!" She starts packing explosives in the general shape of a fake Silverbolt. "The only problem is, is that I have to be in the proximity of it because this one comes from internal projectors." Vertigo says, waving off the hologram. "It'll be great to set up as a trap sometime for an ambush, but right now, I can't stand around all the time with it on. Sorry." A frown, and a shrug, before she dismisses Silverbolt entirely. hSilverbolt says, "But Vertigo, I loooooooooove you.. I'm melting, I'm melting, what a world, what a world...." hSilverbolt fades from view. Contrail hmms and rubs her chins and then shrugs. She says, "I'll put in a requisition order for the shell of a dead Autobot. We probably have at least one dead Autobot waiting to be smelted somewhere in our system." Some luckless gumby. "Until then... back to mines and pit traps, I guess!"